critical_bitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seasons
Seasons is a six-episode actual play miniseries hosted on the Critical Bits podcast feed. It is a stand-alone story about four groups of monster hunters fighting what seem to be separate battles, but whose stories become entwined in unexpected ways. Listen to the series on the Critical Bits website here. Gameplay and Structure The series uses the Monster of the Week RPG system, with Joel Ruiz acting as GM for four groups of four players each. The groups play three sessions apiece for a total of twelve sessions across six episodes. There are also four key NPCs who appear in the story via pre-recorded voiceovers, plus a narrator. In addition, there are major hidden elements of the campaign structure which the players and audience become aware of over the course of the series. .............. SPOILERS (up to episode 5): While there should only be sixteen player characters given the setup of the groups, it eventually becomes clear that there is a seventeenth player in the mix with their own agenda. There was also a secret thirteenth session run for episode 5, which not even the session's participants knew about until they were in it. SPOILERS END HERE .............. Episode List * Seasons - Episode 1: Spring * Seasons - Episode 2: Summer * Seasons - Episode 3: Fall * Seasons - Episode 4: Winter * Seasons - Episode 5: The Nexus * Seasons - Episode 6: The End Characters and Cast The cast list is as follows (taken from the Seasons website): * Danielle Bryn as Charles the Big Game Hunter * Cole Burkhardt as Imagine the Divine * Paul Byron as Harold the Monstrous * Kyle Claset as Kurt the Mundane * Jack David as the Narrator * Brian Emond as Monty the Spellslinger * Alex Flanigan as Ezra the Divine * Brandon Leon Gambetta as Lope the Wronged * Taylor Johnson as Winston the Spooky * Shelby Lee as Chet the Flake * Adam Legrave as The Undecided * Xalavier Nelson Jr as Lamar the Crooked * Jack Packard as Ron the Mundane * Rebecca Parks as The Observer * Renee Roads as Julianne the Chosen * David Rodriguez as The Warrior * Bex Shepard as The Guardian * Eve Smith as Cindy the Mundane * Shannon Strucci as Rodney the Gumshoe * Patrick Tracy as Conrad the Expert * Dallas Wheatley as Alice the Expert * Aaron Willems as Charlie/August the Spooky Groups This section is SPOILERS for the entire Seasons miniseries. Proceed with caution. Group 1: Spring * Main Location: Ed Minion's * Hunters: ** Cindy the Mundane ** Ezra the Divine ** Rodney the Gumshoe ** Lamar the Crooked * Entity: The Warrior * Item: Morning star Group 2: Summer * Main Location: Denim is On * Hunters: ** Julianne the Chosen ** Kurt the Mundane ** Charlie/August the Spooky ** Conrad the Expert * Entity: The Guardian * Item: Shield Group 3: Fall * Main Location: Medios Inn * Hunters: ** Charles the Big Game Hunter ** Alice the Expert ** Harold the Monstrous ** Lope the Wronged * Entity: The Observer * Items: Parchment, ink, quill, and binoculars Group 4: Winter * Main Location: Mini-Nodes * Hunters: ** Ron the Mundane ** Winston the Spooky ** Imagine the Divine ** Chet the Flake * Entity: The Undecided * Item: Super NES Super Scope